


Yeah, I Had a Drink (But It's Not Because I'm Drunk)

by ziontea



Series: Silver Spoons [1]
Category: B.A.P, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Clubbing, One Night Stands, also the guk jimin tag doesnt exist why, dont punch me junhong isnt in this, i couldnt think of anything tbh, minor daejae if you squint, theres not quite smut if you noticed, too sleepy and dead to write some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziontea/pseuds/ziontea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you like blow jobs or sex on the beach. Cocktails, of course. Unless you wanted to further this curiosity elsewhere.”</p><p>A hot fuck seemed like the solution to all of Yongguk's problems, especially when he could guarantee that he would be the best lay of Mr. Sex-On-Legs' life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah, I Had a Drink (But It's Not Because I'm Drunk)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jonghyunslisterine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonghyunslisterine/gifts), [coconutstan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutstan/gifts).



> this is the most self-indulgent piece i have ever written (i have never been so thoroughly invested in a crackship pairing or crackship AU) pls love yongmin 
> 
> unbeta'd and written at 3am pls excuse any mistakes i may have overlooked

He didn’t quite understand what had changed.

He had a semblance of an idea linking the problem to his inability of keeping his dick in his pants, but. 

But, he was having a good time, really. With the sex, he meant.

Youngjae kept slapping him on his back for some god-forsaken reason and Daehyun kept pressing his favorite drink, sex on the beach, into his hand and on the table in front of him, something which he couldn't refuse, not when it was offered to him. 

To refuse a drink offered by a best friend would be a travesty bound to happen and Yongguk was a good man.

A rebel, but good.

He thought so at least, he was quite the man, making the hotel deals his parents forced down his throat and pissing off said parents to the maximum degree.

Which is why he was currently at the club he was now at and why he was sitting with his shirt half untucked and open, showing off the tattoos that his uptight father had forbidden him from ever revealing, especially after he had taken off the bandages that had concealed them in a great publicity stunt according to his mother.

“You have to help the business a bit Yongguk-ah, why can’t you just flaunt the bandages in an effort to help us by saying you were threatened and injured.” She had questioned him earlier that month, but Yongguk didn’t give a damn about propelling their new hotel ventures. Or whatever the hell it was that his parents were now trying their hand at to make millions.

He couldn’t quite understand why “Viva La Revolucion” on his fucking chest was so bad to his father but whatever. 

They were Grade-A assholes and nothing could change that fact. 

Yongguk cleared his throat, throwing back the rest of his drink down his throat and grabbing the waist of the girl sitting beside him, digging his fingers into her hips, dragging out a moan as he began to lip her neck.

It was really fortunate that he was rich he supposed, for he wouldn’t have the bright, yet covered VIP area to himself and his friends. 

Minah moaned but it could’ve just been his imagination. Or the roar of shitty music he could easily solve if there were a laptop setup and mic in the club, but it was fancy as fuck so only shitty EDM was playing.

His eyes wandered beyond the shitty DJ playing his set near his couch, beyond Youngjae and Daehyun fooling around on the couches almost as if they were a part of an orgy.

Yongguk sighed internally. 

Sexual tension did wonders for them really.

Daehyun was laying on the couch, shirt wide open and a trail of leftover salt mixed with sweat and saliva dipping into the curves of his hips and below the band of his boxers, while Youngjae tossed the shot back and sucked the lemon from the other’s lips dancing away before Daehyun’s searching hands could pull the former back to him.

Yongguk shook his head trying to rid himself of the feeling that he was intruding on some private moment when really Youngjae and Daehyun never did anything more than sex. In love, yet unwilling to act upon it.

He couldn’t say he could understand where they were coming from, love being a shithole and meaningless affection that he never received from his greedy parents. 

His eyes wandered beyond the pornographic couple, towards the sweaty crowd that was filled with gross grinding and sloppy kisses.

He could feel Minah push through and unclasp the buttons of his jeans and he wasn’t even hard yet. 

Maybe bringing along an escort, who did have a great ass as advertised, wasn’t so great of an idea, but Yongguk would do anything to be featured in the tabloids and disgrace his parent’s name so Minah would have to stay.

There was movement that caught his eye and Minah kept trying to get on top of him, so Yongguk eloquently dumped her off of him and moved to stand up. 

Blood rushed to his legs and he could finally feel some semblance of relief as he saw his escort pout before crawling on top of a hammered – and very willing – Jongup. He quietly snorted to himself, the quiet ones were always the wildest ones.

Yongguk walked to the private bar that his status had been able to buy him, about to order a rum and coke when the same black head that had trapped his gaze a matter of seconds ago moved to the outer walls of the floor, dragging a hand – a body – with him. 

It seemed the idiot who was being dragged along by Mr. Sex-On-Legs could hardly believe that he was the chosen one. His drunk wide eyes had whipped around fast before fumbling around on his two inebriated legs, trying to keep up with the boy who kept tossing his black hair up in big laughs. 

Yongguk wanted to be the one to make him laugh.

He quickly shook off the feeling: he would a) probably never see the boy again, and b) was probably betrothed to a good-for-nothing tool if his parents’ subtle hints about the solution of marriage as the key to his rebel ways gave any sort of indication.

He wasn’t even that hot anyways.

Himchan slid the glass of scotch towards him, a liquor he could enjoy slowly without heavily inducing any sort of drunkenness.

He could keep watching, deciding whether the boy was attractive enough. 

Which he was, and the distance between Yongguk and the boy did not hinder his ability to notice the latter’s features.

His hair was black, slightly straight, though it curled inwards, and long but as the other moved his head aside to allow the boy to kiss up his neck, Yongguk could see the evident middle part and the undercut on the back of his head. He had a cute face, the button nose and the bunched cheeks, yet it was also the combination of cute and sexy. The boy turned his face back to a side tilt, full pink lips slack open in a potential moan. The boy had gulped down a moan, slightly grinding what seemed to be a firm ass into the wall behind him and Yongguk couldn’t decide whether he wanted to hug him or fuck him. 

Both perhaps, he mused, smirking to himself as he thought of ways to wreck the boy.

Maybe have him on his knees, hair pushed back and lips open to provide kittenish licks on his own cock.

Maybe ass up and three fingers deep, begging. No, crying for him to fuck him.

The man the boy had chosen had nothing over Yongguk and he needed to show the boy that.

Himchan held a knowing glint in his eye as he handed Yongguk a shot of vodka. “To calm your nerves. Or your dick whichever you’re thinking with right now.” 

Yongguk laughed, downing the shot in one go before he stood up and replied to the bartender. 

“Me? Nervous. Ah, Himchan-ah, you know me better.”

Himchan rolled his eyes, lifting his arms in a mocking tone. “I’ve never seen you so invested in making a guy ditch his chosen one-night stand so that he could be your one-night stand. Ladies and Gentlemen, Bang Yongguk the stunner has managed to surprise me again!”

“Shut up. He hasn’t met Bang Yongguk and I’m sure once he does, he’ll have the best fuck of his life.”

Himchan smirked before waving the other off, curious at the potential outcome of what he believed to be a failed operation.

Yongguk, on the other hand, was thankful that he was finally semi-hard as he made his way through the interested girls and horny men.

The boy looked bored, much more so than his supposed previous excitement. It was as if he was giving his hookup of the night one last chance before ditching him and searching for another.

Yongguk felt slightly gratuitous for the guy who dreamt he could pleasure the black-haired boy until he was noticed almost as if he were a savior from the bad lay that was about to happen.

He could see the boy whisper with a frown to the guy beginning to slurp his way down Jimin’s collarbone, pushing the latter away from himself and back into the club lights. Adjusting his form-fitting shirt back into his jeans.

Yongguk snickered to himself – the guy hadn’t even managed to leave a single hickey upon the boy’s tan neckline even though he had been sucking upon it for what seemed to be hours.

He would do so much better. There was a reason he was a good fuck and he proudly lived up to the title.

The boy’s evident pout as he grinded against the wall, tossing his hand to push his hair back, was one Yongguk wanted to kiss. He wanted to nip at the lower lip that was slightly nudged outwards, wanted to mouth it and lick it till the boy mewled.

Had he ever been so invested in getting a one-night stand? Probably.  
Did he remember said past fucks? Not at all and he was sure this would be a night he remembered.

Okay, he was definitely hard now with the way the boy began to eye him as Yongguk moved towards him, yet there was no way to conceal his sexual frustration from said boy, whose face lit up as his eyes trailed downwards towards his dick.

If he could’ve, he would’ve flushed, but he was too damn cocky and drunk to let go of the fact that the boy was interested.

Yongguk moved towards the boy, trapping his moving body to one confined spot on the wall. The boy had a sharp jawline and his collarbones were more prominent than he had thought. And, the all black combination seemed to be doing wonders with the fitting v-neck the boy was wearing, tucked into his tight black jeans.

“I was wondering,” Yongguk settled his mouth upon the boy’s ear, grinning when the latter shivered and leaned his head back onto the wall. “Out of pure curiosity I mean. Do you like blow jobs or sex on the beach.”

The boy’s eyes widened in a laugh about to respond as Yongguk continued. “Cocktails, of course. Unless you wanted to further this curiosity elsewhere.”

The boy hooked his thumbs into the belt hoops of Yongguk’s pants, jerking the other closer to him in an effort to maximize the bodily contact. In doing so, he left one hand curled around the edge of his pants, the other moving up to finger the opened buttons, revealing the tattoos on Yongguk’s skin.

He moved up onto his tiptoes, still maintaining his touches with Yongguk. “Quite the question you’ve got there. Tell me. Is that how you wooed that slut in the VIP area darling?”

Yongguk’s eyes widened and he gulped. The pet name had taken him off guards, but he always did love vixens.

He drooped his head, finally kissing the hollow behind the boy’s head as he had imagined doing back at the bar. The boy stuttered out a moan and Yongguk smirked onto his skin, sucking hard at the skin before blowing raspberries on it, trying to make the color bloom and show the rest of the crowd that tonight, this boy was his. 

He pulled back to examine his work, quietly crowing as the hickey slowly became evident before grabbing at the back of the boy’s black hair.

“That slut was there because I was bored. Now baby doll, how’re you going to help my boredom, hm? Seemed like you were mighty bored yourself about ten minutes ago weren’t you.”

He eyed the boy, the way the other’s eyes seemed to glint with a combination of fire and lust. Yongguk could feel the way the boy’s small hands, cute hands, dug into his back and chest.

“Fuck off and just fuck me before I get fed up with this shit.” The boy seemed to try to growl out but he sounded more like a rough pup if anything. He wasn’t much shorter than Yongguk, only half a head, yet Yongguk couldn’t take his ferociousness seriously. 

He didn’t doubt the boy was sexy with his sharp features and he didn’t doubt that the boy would be terrifying if he were actually angry, but he found the small frustrated crease between the boy’s brows to be endearing. 

Believing Yongguk’s response was taking far too long, the boy grasped his collar and pulled him down, pressing his lips onto the others in a fervor. 

It wasn’t long before the boy had wrapped his legs onto Yongguk’s waist, Yongguk balancing himself with one hand on the wall and one arm around the boy who kept moving his hips in a grinding effort. 

“Room. Now. Unless you have some sort of exhibitionist kink and want me to fuck you on the wall.” Yongguk painfully ground out against the boy’s lips, leaning back so their lips only brushed as the boy whined at him to kiss him again.

Yongguk set the boy down, carefully though his erection was in a rush and he was thinking with his dick.

The boy began tugging at Yongguk’s hand impatiently towards the back doors, haling a taxi and pulling Yongguk down on him as he barked an address at the driver.

They arrived at the boy’s apartment quickly, the black-haired individual tossing money at the driver before pulling Yongguk into the elevators.

The boy laughed under his breath, leaning up to kiss Yongguk’s collarbone before questioning: “You know, we never even introduced ourselves and here we are about to fuck inside my place.”

Yongguk froze, hands stilling from where they were wandering down the boy’s waistline and into his pants. He cleared his throat, almost painfully as the drunken haze cleared slightly. 

“Yongguk.” 

The boy nodded thoughtfully before pressing his lips back on Yongguk’s neck, murmuring back a reply so quietly that Yongguk had to strain his ears to hear: “Jimin.”

They walked out the elevator together, still attached as Jimin guided Yongguk to his apartment. Yongguk wanted to slam Jimin onto the wall beside his door, and take him right there, but he was a decent man, not a feral animal.

At least he thought, until Jimin’s fumbling hands unlocked the apartment and Yongguk had slammed him back against the closing door, ripping the former’s shirt to pieces quickly. 

And, as Jimin bit into Yongguk’s neck and Yongguk hitched one of Jimin’s legs around his waist, the air seemed to gasp and move with the couple as if they were one entity not two.

In that moment, something had changed and later.

Later, Yongguk would say he didn’t know what had, though he could pinpoint the moment everything had changed to the day he couldn’t keep his dick in his pants and therefore, had met Jimin.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, and concrit is always welcome and if you like my style of writing, feel free to subscribe! hmu on [twitter](http://twitter.com/illumirne/) for more! ♡


End file.
